Love Comes With A High Cost
by Outlites
Summary: NOT A SODA/DARRY FIC THEY ARE JUST BOTH MAIN CHARACTERS! The Cartons and the Greasers meet unexpectedly, but can they help each other get their feet back on the ground?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from the Outsiders. We just own the ideas

So far this night is boring. I am at a school dance. It's called the Cupid Bash, but I don't even have a date. Then a boy, that looks like he was a senior, walked up to me.

"What's a nice girl like you just sitting around and not dancing?"

My face was turning red. I could tell that he knew I was blushing because he grinned a little.

"Come on baby, so tell me why," the boy said.

Then another guy, around his age, said, "Lay off, Two-bit."

"Can't I flirt with a girl in peace, Soda," Two-bit said. I know that they were just joking because they were smiling at each other.

"Do you want to dance, Two-bit," I said very shyly. He looked at me. Then smiled and held out his hand. Soda looked really jealous.

"No, the question is do you want to dance." I giggled when Two-bit said this. I took his hand and we started to waltz because it was a slow song.

"You're a really good dancer," I said, even shier then before.

"Yeah, well, I've been to a lot of school dances before," he said.

"I forgot to ask you before, not to be rude or anything," I could tell that my cheeks were as red as roses by now, "but you guys don't even go to our school?"

"Oh, well, me and my gang came down to enroll me and Ponyboy."

"Oh, well, I hope to see you two in school." Then, all of a sudden, Soda cut Two-bit off and started dancing with me. I started blushing again. Then I said, "Okay," in a puzzled voice.

"I thought you might want to dance with me for a while," he said. I went along with him for awhile. I started noticing how cute he was, like a movie star. I started to stare into his eyes and couldn't stop. I came back to focus when he whirled me around in circles. I must have been blushing so much, my cheeks could have exploded.

"You're really shy aren't you," Soda said at the end of the song.

"So you've noticed," I said looking away in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said this to cheer me up and he started to blush. I giggled. Then one of my friends came up.

"Hey, Chey. What's up," I said.

"Who is this," she said in a friendly kind of way. She had her date with her, which was Zack. He was my size, very handsome, and muscular. Cheyene was smaller by like a foot.

"My name is Sodapop Curtis," he said with a hand gesture.

"Do you go here," Cheyene asked.

"No. Me and my older brother came down to enroll Ponyboy, and we're going to stay awhile," he said.

"Okay, well, me and Zack are going to go dance."

"See you later," Zack said.

"'Kay," I said. "Do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Soda said. We went to the pizza line. People were staring at us because Soda wasn't dressed formal, but I didn't care about that.

Next we went to a table. "Are you enjoying yourself now," he asked. I started blushing. I wanted to say I was having the time of my life, but I just said, "Yeah."

"So, pretty miss, what's your name," he asked.

"Amanda Carton," I answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again we don't own the characters from Outsiders, but we do own the Carton Family.

A/N

Umm… Hey guys this is Jess Carton, my sister, Amanda and I wrote this story together so please review, this is our first fanfic! Amanda wrote chapter 1, 2, and 3. You get to see my chapters next. YAY….now enough babbling and on with the story!

* * *

After the dance was over, he kissed me goodbye. That proved it, he liked me. I ran up to him, grabbed his arm (cueing him to stop), and said, "I love you, too." We hugged and kissed one last time. Then he said, "Thank you for a wonderful night. Bye."

"Bye." I said back. I went to go and find Donovan. When I did, he asked me, "Why are you blushing? Did you find a date?"

"Is it that obvious," I asked curiously.

"Ah, yeah, your cheeks are as red as roses." I already knew that. I couldn't help it. "You're so crazy."

"You wouldn't understand." We walked out to the parking lot to find that our dad wasn't there yet. It was very cold outside. A few minutes later I got a phone call. "Hello."

"Hello, this is Mercy Hospital. Is this Ms. Carton?"

"Yes this is. May I ask why you're calling?" I sounded really nervous.

"Yes, your parents, sisters, and brother just died in a car accident."

"Oh, well, thank you for the news. Bye." I didn't want to tell Donovan because I didn't want to break down in front of him so I just said, "Come on, Donovan. Let's start walking."

"Why are we walking?" he asked. "What was the call about?"

"Can you stop asking questions?" I couldn't believe I just snapped at my brother, he's all I got. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little mad."

"It's okay," he said. Then we walked home in silence. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I don't think I could, not by myself.

A/N

Sorry about the short chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey this is Jess, I start writing at "I was about to run…" Tell me what you think. We can take some constructive criticism but no flames. Please and thank you! Love you all…on with the story

When I woke up, my pillow was all wet. I must have cried myself to sleep. I got up and walked out of my room. Then I heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it could be, I opened it up. It was Papati. "Hello," I said happily. She looked happy to see me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hello," she said to me, trying to act as happy as she could.

"So, you heard the news, too," I said in a sad voice.

"Unfortunately," she said.

"I heard about it yesterday, but I didn't tell Donovan yet," I said with sadness in my voice, and I was trying to hold back tears.

Papati broke the silence by saying, "Where is Donovan, anyway."

"He's still asleep," I said. Then I heard the upstairs door open.

"Hey Papati," Donovan was very happy. I looked at him sadly, thinking how I should break the news to him. "What's wrong Amanda?"

"Donovan, go sit on the couch, I have to tell you something." After he sat down I took a deep breath then broke the news to him. "Donovan. Cordi, Jessica, Dillon, Mom, and Dad," I had a moment of hesitation then continued, "Well, they," around this time, tears started trickling down my face, "died in a car crash yesterday. That's why I was called yesterday."

Tears started to run down his face. "No." Then he stormed off. Papati said, "I'll go get him." Then she went after him.

I was about to run after them but then my phone rang. It was the same number as last night, the hospital. I hesitated, debating whether or not to answer it but then I decided I already had the worst possible news. "Hello?"

"Hi this is Mercy Hospital, we, umm, were the ones who had your family last night. I am sorry." She sounded sympathetic, but I know she did not understand.

" Um yeah, someone has already told me about them but thank you." Her response was lighter, almost happy.

"Oh no, I know but I have good news!" What news could possibly be good, besides that they had mistaken my family for someone else's? She didn't wait for me to reply. "Your sister, Jessica," my heart jumped when I thought of her, and then sank when I thought of her being gone. "She was not dead like we thought; she is really in a coma." I let out a sigh of relief and joy, but then the anger started to build. "Her heart beat isn't that strong and several of her bones are broken in her right leg. Jess took a pretty bad blow to the head, so we don't know how long the unconsciousness will last."

"WHAT!" I screamed. I had no idea where this rage was coming from. First I yelled at Donovan and now her. "You told me yesterday that she was dead and it turns out she's still breathing! You wanna check everyone else in the morgue for a heart beat!" And with that I hung up the phone and broke down.

I cried for what felt like hours before my aunt and brother joined me in the living room. "I know sweetie" Papati says trying to comfort me but I just shook her off and told them the news. Donovan was overjoyed that his best friend was still alive and Papati agreed with my new idea of switching Jess out of mercy to St. Claire hospital. We left immediately so the doctors could do no further damage.

Donovan and I got dressed, black seemed like an appropriate color, and walked outside. Papati had brought her white truck that had a bed that was big enough to live in. Donovan and I sat in the back seat sitting close together, not wanting to really be alone. We headed towards the hospital.

We got down town, about five minutes away from Mercy. I was looking around and was disgusted at what a dump it was. I felt sorry everyone who had to deal with this muck. What I saw next made my heart sink. "STOP THE CAR!" I screamed, and I hopped out.


	4. Chapter 4

I saw Soda and his gang sitting on the side of the road. I ran over and hugged him. Two-bit talked before I could. "Babe, what brings you to this side of town, miss me?" He brought a long needed smile to my face but I was trying to be serious. I could tell that was going to get annoying.

"I was on my way to the hospital and I saw you guys sitting like hoboes." I felt my face grow hot when I realized how ridiculous I must sound. I mean I just met them yesterday.

Two-bit snickered, I am going to guess because of my use of the word hobo, but Sodapop saw the seriousness in the sentence. "Wait, why were you on the way to the hospital. You alright?"

"I'm fine, but we got some bad news last night after the dance." My smile faded as I remembered the news.

"What is it?" Soda asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"My parents and two siblings died yesterday, but my one sister is in a coma." I started to cry and he pulled me into a hug. Even Two-bit tried to comfort me.

Papati and Donovan got out of the car and came over to us. "What's the deal with these boys?" My aunt demanded after I calmed down.

"Um I wanted to know why they were all the way over here and on the streets." I said sounding embarrassed.

"Well," one of the boys I didn't know started to explain. "We just moved up here from Oklahoma, you know to start over." That would explain the cute southern accents. "And we don't have no place to stay." I felt so bad and I guess my face showed it.

"Good goin' Ponyboy, as if this young lady didn't have enough to worry about!" One boy shouted and smacked him upside the head. Pony believed him glared at the boy and looked ashamed of himself.

"No don't feel bad!." I demanded him "You poor things." I looked at Papati and Donovan with pleading eyes. I love how my aunt is like a mind reader. "They can come as long as they don't mind the back of the truck."

Sodapop turned to his gang. "Amanda needs us right now and it gives us a place to be till he gets back from work." I was so relieved that they didn't have to be on the streets I completely missed the fact that they were waiting for someone. We all got in the truck and started for the hospital.

When we got to the hospital Papati went to talk to someone about getting my sister transferred while a nurse took the rest of us to see her. I was happy that Donovan and I had the boys there for us. I don't think we could have done it alone.

We got upstairs and looked at the last piece of family we had left. She was so still and fragile I started to cry immediately. I could see Donovan crying too and I was so proud of Ponyboy and, now I know who the other kid is, Steve were getting along trying to cheer him up. Two-bit and Soda never left my side as I went up to talk to Jess. Two-Bit held my one hand while Soda had his hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "Jessie." I started surprisingly holding back tears. "Please wake up. We need you" I knew it was too good to be true, the waterworks started. "You are always there for us, even when Mom and Dad aren't and you never get hurt 'cause you're strong. Right now we really need you now that everyone else is gone. Please." I turned into Soda and cried while Two-Bit still held my hand.

Next was Donovan's turn. Pony and Steve let him go up alone but I couldn't. I held his hand as he talked to her. "JJ, why did this happen?" He was crying, I knew this was hard on him. "You are supposed to always be there, you said so. I danced with a girl yesterday and I can't tell you about it." Then he turned to me. "She's going to wake up right? She'll be okay?" I couldn't answer because I was wondering the same thing.

Luckily Two-Bit was there "Of course kid, you and your sis here even said she was strong. She wouldn't leave you two. JJ would miss you too much." I smiled at the fact that he used Donovan's nickname for her and it cheered Donovan up and they hugged.

Just then Papati walked in and came over to us. "Hey kids they are moving Jess soon so we are going to say see ya later and meet her at St. Claire's, k?" We agreed and left the room so Aunt Papati could talk to Jess alone because I didn't want to see her cry. When she came out Sodapop went to comfort her. "I want to thank you guys for being here for these kids. They need kids like you around." She said after she stopped crying.

"No thank you mam" They all said in unison. I could tell Papati was impressed with their manners. "We really needed to get off the streets and we are happy to help out Amanda and Squirt. We all know what they're going through." Two-Bit said. This made Donovan happy that he had a nickname too.

"What do you mean?" I asked the group.

"You see all of us are orphans too." Soda started to explain and I felt like crying but couldn't. "Well Pony, my brother and I lost our parents in a car accident as well."

Steve interrupted "Two-Bit and I lost our parents to the Socs right before we moved here." They all looked sad remembering their parents. "The Socs?" Papati asked. It took about a half hour to explain that the Socs were a gang in Oklahoma that would do anything to destroy the "Greasers" or Soda and the gang. We were shocked. Everyone was hugging and crying by the end and we all got weird stares from nurses and patients. We didn't care.

A/N

HEY!!!! So this is my (Jess) first full chapter. How's the story. IM IN A COMA!!!! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jess wasn't being moved until three o'clock so we decided to stop for lunch first. We went to Denny's and had a decent meal. "I'm really sorry guys." I apologized to the gang.

They all looked confused "For what?" Pony asked.

I looked down at my plate of French fries. "Well I just met you guys and I pulled you in to so much misery."

"Hey," Two-Bit said picking my chin up. "We are glad that we can be there for you and we'll bounce back. We all will." I was speechless. Two-Bit was so serious in that moment all I could do was look in his eyes until Soda cleared his throat and I snapped back to reality.

After we ate it was off to St. Claire hospital. It was an easier visit since we all made our speeches and the doctors already see signs of improvement with her leg. All we did was talk to Jess about what the plans were going to be after she woke up.

"Well first you're gonna meet the gang" I started

"And you'll love us of course" Two- Bit joked

"Then we have to burry Mom, Dad, Dillon, and Cordi" Donovan said sounding sad but he was getting better.

We decided that the boys would stay with us for a while until Darry, Soda and Pony's brother, could build them a house. The plans were so perfect, except the funerals that we were smiling when we told Jess that we would see her tomorrow. The future looked almost bright.

We went back to my house and figured out the arrangements. Papati got our Mom's and Dad's old room. When Darrel gets home, we left a message on his cell phone; he would get Cordi's room. Pony and Soda would share Dillon's room which is down the hall from mine and Jess's. Steve would get the family room and Two-Bit will sleep in the living room. It was just enough space for all of us.

A/N

Hey short chapter but good things come in small packages right?


	6. Chapter 6

By the time we got everyone moved into their new rooms, it was dinner time. No one was really in the mood for cooking so Papati just ordered pizza. Everyone, except Donovan wanted the same toppings, pepperoni and sausage. Donovan, under the circumstances, got his own cheese pizza.

We said grace, even the gang, when the pizza arrived. I said a prayer for my family in heaven, on earth and in a coma. I have been able to think about Mom, Dad, Dillon, and Cordelia without crying. I was proud of myself.

We heard a knock at the door, followed by a deep voice screaming, "Sodapop Curtis open this door!" Papati, Donovan and I looked startled, but the gang started laughing.

"Make Me!" Two-Bit screamed back. "Two-Bit, shut your trap before I do it for you!" I decided to open the door before the house became a murder scene. I opened the door and saw a tall man standing before me. He was very handsome. He had short, light brown, curly hair that sat perfectly on his head. He wore a black shirt that looked that it would break if he flexed his huge muscles. From what Soda and Two-bit told me today, this man was Darrel.

I was intimidated so I ran behind Steve. Darry wasn't mad at _him_. "Soda, I told you to stay there! But no, you run away to some stranger's house and intrude on their lives." Papati stood up to confront Darry. "These nice young men were invited into this house and they aren't intruding, _you_ are!"

Darry's face fell. "Sorry mam, I just was worried 'bout their safety, as all.

"It's fine, Darry, just don't you go blowing your steam for no reason. You know?" The rest of dinner was peaceful. Darry shared the cheese pizza with Donovan and we caught him up with all of the emotional problems. There was more crying involved. Even Darrel cried; he looked invincible.

After dinner we went to bed in hope of a better tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

We woke up earlier then we are used to. By 4 AM we were up and ready to start the day. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were ready for school, but me and Donovan were not ready to face people yet. Darry was off to work at McDonalds and everyone else was getting ready to go see Jessica. Papati was making eggs for everyone, but Darry said he would eat at work.

Donovan and I were still half asleep, but everyone else seemed use to the early hours. We checked our messages and we had calls from all of our relatives stating their sympathy and condolences. While I was in my room I realized how empty it felt without Jess. I missed her and the rest of the family so much. I was snapped back to reality when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I didn't expect it to be Sodapop, so I jumped a little when he came in.

"I didn't mean to startle you" He started to apologize. I love how sweet southern boys can be. "It's alright I was just thinking."

"I just wanted to check on you." I convinced him that I was fine and he left me to my thoughts. For some reason all I could think about was Two-Bit and Soda, so I went out to join the gang in the living room. We talked about the gang's life in Oklahoma until 7 o'clock, when Pony and Two-bit had to leave for school.

Ponyboy said bye to everyone and gave hugs. Two-Bit told Soda he smelled and told me to stay beautiful before he left. I just giggled. That seems to be the only thing I can do when a boy complements me.

Within seconds of the two boys leaving Papati's phone rang. It was the hospital.

"Hello...Uhuh….yep…..thank you, bye." We all looked at Papati waiting for her to tell us what she just heard. "Jessica woke up this morning." We all cheered and couldn't wait to go and see her.

A/N

Hey guys sorry about the short chapters. But Hey I'm awake YEAH! I know it would have taken me longer to wake up, but I got bored lying there all dead and stuff so here I am lol R&R


	8. Chapter 8

On our way to the hospital Donovan and I could barely contain our excitement. We started to describe Jess to Soda and Steve, who were able to sit in seats with seatbelts today.

"She loves to read and write." I started. "And horses, country music and she dreams of finding herself a country boy." I blushed when I realized I was talking to two country boys.

"Um she likes boys?" was all Donovan could come up with. We all laughed. Today was looking up.

When we arrived to the hospital we didn't even wait for the nurses to come. We all ran to her room, laughing the whole way. When we got there we all calmed down and walked in.

"Jess!" we all screamed with delight. Donovan and I sprinted to her bed and smothered her with hugs. When we finally laid off I noticed the tear stains on her face. I guess the doctors didn't wait for us to break the news to her gently.

"Hey! You guys seem to be ok." She said trying to sound happy.

"Yeah", Donovan started, "We had some help." The guys walked over to say hello, but Jessica just grabbed Soda and said "Dillon your alive!" He was so shocked "Uh yeah kid I'm alive?" Then he turned to me and whispered "Who's Dillon?" I told him it was our dead brother and his face fell.

"Oh no sweetie, my name's Sodapop, I'm sorry but Dillon is gone." Just as the doctor walked in, she started to cry. We all turned to the doctor for help.

"Hi my name is Dr. Clifford and your sister, as you know, took a hard hit the other day." He sounded so monotone and uncaring. It made me want to just take her home where loving people could care for her, but I contained myself. "She could be delusional for the next day or two and she has no short term memory starting with the day of the crash, but that is only temporary." He explained to us.

"So you mean she won't remember today at all?" He said that any new faces would have to be introduced the next time Jess saw them. Jessica would have no idea that she was forgetting things. We had to be patient for a while. Great, there goes a good day.

Papati was the first to go and talk to Jess after we learned of this "obstacle"

"Hey child, how are you holding up?" Jess just looked confused, as if she didn't know how to answer.

"Umm," she finally started. "I wake up from a coma with a broken leg and a splitting head ache, my parents and two of my siblings are dead, and I just confused a random stranger as my dead brother. Yeah, life sucks." She gave a small chuckle and wiped away tears at the same time. I knew it was because she just couldn't believe this was happening. No one could.

Life looked like it could only get better from here, but there was always that fear that something could go wrong. I had to push that fear a side, for now, and be happy that Jessica is alive and well.

A/N

So, Darry or Two-bit for Me? Soda or Two- bit for Amanda? Ideas?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys random disclaimer!!!! I don't own the Outsiders or the Greasers I just own my family and the made up characters =(

We all stayed with Jessica until it was time for Jessica to try and walk. She never used crutches and was having trouble concentrating. The guys could tell she was embarrassed so they went to bed stand and started to pack her things while Papati and I helped her steady herself. Just as we let her hobble along on her own, Darrel, Two-bit and Pony boy walks in. Jess looks up and smiles before going up to see them. "Hi I'm Jess" She said looking at all of them. Pony stuck his hand out for a hand shake. Bad idea. Jess tries to shake his hand, but loses balance and falls. No worries though, Darrel caught her before she hit the ground. Afterwards they just stared at each other. It was kinda creepy.

" Awkward!" Two-Bit sang, causing them both to turn away from each other. "I'm Darry." He said finally able to speak, but he must have realized that he was still holding her arms because he quickly moved away. This caused Jess to fall again. This time Darry was not fast enough to catch her and she hit the floor.

Everyone ran to her aide and Darry scooped her up bridal style and sat her back on her bed. "I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to fall." Darry was trying to apologize because Jess looked mad. "Oh no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault that I am too lame stand on my own two feet." She was obviously mad at herself for being weak. "Don't you be bringing yourself down" Papati warned. "You just survived a fatal crash and you hate yourself for having a broken leg?" Jess just hung her head in shame and mumbled a short apology and "Can we go home now?" We all agreed that it was time to get her home.

The gang all fit in Darry's car so they drive in one car so we could have family time. I personally decided not to tell Jessica about them all living with us because I thought it would be a fun surprise. "Sooo," Jess said trying to start a conversation. "We have a surprise!" Donovan was in seventh grade, but when he is uncomfortable, like he has been for the last two days, he tends to act like a five year old. It's fine with me though, it's amusing.

"Gah you know I hate surprises!" She half laughed, but I knew she was trying to figure it out by recalling what happened today. Still the same Jess. I laughed out loud thinking about the fact that there was no way she would guess.

"Anyway who were those boys?" Jess asked. I had been so overwhelmed with her waking up that I forgot to tell her who they were! "Well Two-Bit and Pony are new to our school. Darrel looks after them, and he is Pony's Soda Pop's brother. Everyone else tagged along for the ride. They came from Oklahoma to start over after they ran into some trouble back home. Two-Bit's a junior like you, but Pony is only the ninth grade, but I don't even know why. I mean he seems smarter than everyone else sometimes." I chuckled to myself as I realized that I was just rambling.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" I asked, because I didn't really know. I cried myself to sleep the first time I walked in after the news, but Jess is very emotional when it comes to death. I felt bad knowing that every day she will have to wake up and feel the pain of loss for the first time over and over. "Well can we eat dinner?" She answered, "I haven't eaten real food in days" We all had a good laugh at that. For the rest of the ride home Donovan Jess and I talked about how gross the hospital food is. _Wow for once I think this will be ok….we are surviving well on our own so far….but I know this family that we have made will never replace the one I had just a few days ago._

Hey sorry about the long wait for an update, but I had to put my dog down and havnt really been up to writing =( R.I.P Chi-Chi


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys its Jess….I is sowwy =( It has taken me 4ever to continue the story. I actually had half of the chapter typed since I finished chapter 8 and was so busy that I just couldn't finish. Hope you forgive me =0**

Papati drove faster that Darry so we beat the guys home. "So do I get the surprise now?" Jess asked pretending to be excited. "Well," Donovan said, who was actually so excited he looked like he could pee his pants. "Look around and see if you can find it!" I finished before he had a chance to give it away.

Jess began the search around the room, where Two-Bit is staying. There was his dirty close and backpack (probably how he carries his luggage from town to town) but that was enough for her to figure it out. "They moved in?" She asked a little confused. "Yeah," Papati explained, "Mandy and them became instant friends and they needed a home so surprise!"

"Wow and all five of them fit in this tiny living room, impressive." Jess said as she headed towards our room. "Not exactly….."I chimed in, I never thought about how she would take the next part. "You see they sort of live in all the other rooms too" I flinched waiting for her response.

"YOU GAVE AWAY THEIR ROOMS TO STRANGERS!" She scolded us .

Crap what do I say? I wasn't expecting this response? I have nothing to say….thinking about it _I_ can't believe we gave their rooms away. They would have been happy in just the family room and living room. I am so stupid!

I was about to answer when I realized that Jess was trying to hobble upstairs. I knew she was going to Cordi's room. Cordelia was Jess's sister, but they acted more like mother and daughter. She was her baby. For a while she actually called Jess "Mommy". I knew she missed everyone, but Cordelia was going to be the hardest for her to handle. I started to cry and raced after my sister. Why did I always have to make things worse?

When I ran up the stairs, JJ was just making it to the room. "Jess," I called but she just ignored me. Suddenly bags and clothes were flung at me through the door way. I knew they were Darry's things. I could also hear her crying. She was in so much pain. I couldn't stop tears from falling again. I decided to go and get Papati, because I knew there was no way I could reason with her.

Halfway down the stairs, I heard the guys come in. Oh no! Darry is going to be so mad. All of his stuff is scattered. What if he yells at her? She doesn't need that. "Darry!" I started as soon as I saw him. "Please don't be mad at her she's upset and doesn't know what she's doing. Please." He looked at me questioningly and ran past me up the stairs. I ran after him, but Papati stopped me. "Let them work it out." Papati said. I sure hope her trust in him is deserving.

A/N

Hey guys I am truly sorry, but I have had such a huge writers block =(


End file.
